


Briefing

by Melie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tout à la BBC & RTD.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à la BBC & RTD.

Rose avait demandé quelques petites précisions. Histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Et de ne pas, sans le vouloir, manquer de respect à une vieille coutume, comme ça avait déjà été le cas. Le Docteur n'était pas parti cinq minutes qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur le bûcher, et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de réitérer l'expérience.

Déjà, elle dû répéter plusieurs fois le nom des habitants de cette planète avant de le maîtriser. Jack, lui, y arriva très rapidement, bien que l'espèce en question se soit éteinte bien avant son ère, et qu'il n'en ait que très peu entendu parler.

"La grande chose à connaître sur les Harkashacrask, continua le Docteur, est leur système de hiérarchie. Leur rang varie en fonction du poids de leur masque. Et pas de la masse, du poids, ce qui explique que les Harkashacrask ne soient pas de grands voyageurs, la force gravitationnelle variant avec chaque planète… et faisant varier le poids avec elle. Or, il s'agît d'une espèce fière et très attachée à sa hiérarchie, donc…  
\- Pas de voyage, conclut Rose. Et… pourquoi un masque ?  
\- Les Harkashacrask sont très laids, et je peux presque, j'ai bien dit presque, garantir que notre Capitaine Jack ne nous fera pas une opération de séduction cette fois-ci."

Rose se retourna juste à temps pour voir Jack lever les yeux au ciel.

"Ils reçoivent donc, tout petits, un masque qui grandit avec eux, et du poids de ce masque dépend leur ascendance sociale.  
\- Mais alors c'est tout à fait…  
\- Aléatoire, c'est exact ! finit le Docteur avec un grand sourire.  
\- Pas très juste…  
\- Vous trouvez que c'est plus juste sur Terre ?"

Rose ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Et, sans se départir de son grand sourire, le Docteur les invita à quitter le Tardis et à faire connaissance avec les Harkashacrask.

 

**FIN**


End file.
